Blackmail
by Alexxiiaa
Summary: What happens when Molly decides to blackmail Stevie? What happens when Molly finds out her deepest, darkest secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys enjoy it. This will be a multi-chapter story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock ( if I did it would have never gotten canceled…). I also don't own** " _**White Flag"**_ **by Sabrina Carpenter.**

Stevie's POV

I walked into the band room, with a song I had written for myself. I got my bass and started to tune it. Then, I got my music sheet and started to sing.

 _Take, take it all away,_

 _save my heart for another day_

 _i'm up late on the telephone_

 _and i'm all alone with the dial tone_

 _Wait, wait 'til the sun is up,_

 _drown my dreams dreams in a coffee cup_

 _palms out wanna beg for luck_

 _but i'm way too proud never,_

 _givin up_

 _Oh,_

 _something's gotta happen_

 _something's gotta give_

 _and something's got to break_

 _I know,_

 _someday its gonna happen_

 _someday its gonna give,_

 _cannot always be this way_

 _And if the riptide comes to get me_

 _and pulls me under,_

 _it won't upset me_

 _i'll go down_

 _( oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

 _I'll throw the write flag of surrender_

 _knock me down,_

 _not forever,_

 _just for now_

 _( oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

 _Give give,_

 _everything I've got,_

 _Out of reach but I'll take a shot_

 _Kick rocks in the parking lot,_

 _Feel like giving up,_

 _but I'll never stop_

 _Run run,_

 _running like a fool,_

 _Never win if you never lose_

 _And find hope and a little truth,_

 _Gonna learn new tricks,_

 _gotta jump through hoops._

 _Oh,_

 _something's gotta happen_

 _Something's gotta give_

 _and something's got to break_

 _I know,_

 _someday it's gonna happen,_

 _Someday it's gonna give,_

 _can't always be this way._

 _And if the riptide comes to get me_

 _And pulls me under,_

 _it won't upset me,_

 _I'll go down_

 _(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

 _I'll throw the white flag of surrender_

 _Knock me down,_

 _not forever,_

 _just for now_

 _(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

 _Not forever,_

 _just for now,_

 _Not forever,_

 _just for now,_

 _Not forever,_

 _not forever,_

 _not forever_

 _Won't stay down_

 _[x2]_

 _And if the riptide comes to get me_

 _And pulls me under,_

 _it won't upset me,_

 _I'll go down_

 _(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

 _I'll throw the white flag of surrender_

 _Knock me down, not forever, just for now_

 _(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

 _[x2]_

I sighed and put my things away before coming face to face with the one and only Molly Garfunkel.

" Oh, hello Stevie" she said in her innocent fake voice " what a surprise to see you here."

" What do you want, Perfy" I said starting to get annoyed.

" Oh,I just wanted to say that if you want to live, you better hand over that song and the rest of your songs too." she said with a smile on her face.

" what makes you think I'd do that" I said as fake as her.

" Oh you know if you want me to keep the secret of your dad and how he abuses you, then you would give me all of Loser 5's songs"

" Look, Molly, I'm not gonna give you Gravity 5's songs, but I guess I could write you some songs" I suggested as I looked into her piercing eyes.

" Fine, but they better be good" she threatened me before flashing a fake smile and leaving with my song.

I am gonna need a lot more songs.

Molly's POV

I was walking to the Perfs bathroom, when I heard someone singing from Loser 5's hangout. I didn't recognize the voice, so I tried to sneak a peek at the person singing. What I saw next shocked me. The person singing wasn't Kacey it was Loserberry. I was shocked. Why would Loserberry be singing a song? I walked in quietly as she sang. When she got up to put away her guitar thing she turned around and by the look on her face, I could tell she was surprised to see me here. I needed new songs for the Perfs and I knew just the way. Blackmail.

 **I hope you enjoyed. I know there isn't any Zevie here, but the plot will lead up to that. Please review if you want me to continue. I will probably write another Zevie Fanfic. I will try to update soon.**

 **Have an awesome day. Don't forget your beautiful!**

 **~ Alexia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter two of** _ **Blackmail**_ **. I hope you guys like it and leave any reviews with ideas on future chapters/ stories. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock( if I did it would have never been cancelled...) or "Right Now" by Sabrina Carpenter.**

Stevie's POV

I was in my room writing a new song for Molly. When my phone rang. It was the devil herself.

( **Stevie** , _Molly)_

 **What do you want Molly?**

 _I want a new song_

 **I gave you one this morning**

 _I know but now we want another one_

 **Fine**

 _Good. Meet me at the park in an hour_

 **Kay. Bye**

I hung up and started to work in my song.

In an hour or so I was singing the lyrics to Molly.

 _We'll never be as young as we are right now  
We'll never see the world like we do right now  
So take in what's around you  
Put your camera down  
Take a shot, give it all you got  
_

 _I have a way of getting stuck on yesterday  
I tend to miss the little things that come my way  
Always looking forward, always looking back  
They seem so near, but they're not here  
_

 _Cuz time moves on so quickly  
Without or with me  
I've got to take a breath  
_

 _And slow down, slow down  
My mind is racing  
Catch up, catch up  
I've gotta pace myself  
I'm always wondering  
But I don't need to go right now  
_

 _Let go, let go  
We hold our fears too tight  
Begin, begin, to live your life  
The present is our future past  
We've gotta make this moment last  
Right now  
_

 _Have you ever noticed how your heartbeat feels  
When your love is so excited  
Cuz it's getting real  
Have you stopped to listen to what's in your soul  
That's your intuition, and it always knows  
_

 _Time moves on so quickly  
Without or with me  
I've got to take a breath  
_

 _And slow down, slow down  
My mind is racing  
Catch up, catch up  
I've gotta pace myself  
I'm always wondering  
But I don't need to go right now  
_

 _Let go, let go  
We hold our fears too tight  
Begin, begin, to live your life  
The present is our future past  
We've gotta make this moment last  
Right now  
_

 _Right now, right now  
Enjoy the ride, the ride that you're on  
Right now, right now  
_

 _Let go, let go  
We hold our fears too tight  
Begin, begin, to live your life  
The present is our future past  
We've gotta make this moment last  
Right now_

"Hmm", Molly said.

"Well", I said impatiently.

"I'm gonna need two more by tomorrow. Ta ta", she said and walked away with my song.

I walked to school and let myself into the band room. I opened the door to see Nelson and Kevin with their hands covering their eyes, while Kacey and Zander where...

 **Ohhh. Cliffhanger. You guys probably know what will happen next, but I'm gonna leave it right there.**

 **Have an awesome day. Remember you are beautiful!**

 **~Alexia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I know that the chapters have been awfully short, but I have an idea of where I want this story to go, so just go with me.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Alexa 77: Here you go! Next chapter, just for you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock( if I did it would have never gotten canceled...).**

* * *

Stevie's POV

I just couldn't believe what I saw.

Zander and Kacey were fighting with Molly. She was glaring at both of them, while Zander and Kacey were yelling at her. I come into the room and everything becomes quiet.

"Stevie, could you tell Molly, that you are not writing songs for her and the Perfs", Kacey tells me while glaring at Molly.

"Stevie, remember our little _deal_ ", Molly said with an evil smirk.

"I...uh...um...I do write songs for them", I admitted as Kacey and Zander just stare at me and Nelson and Kevin start to panic.

Molly gave us her signature smirk and said," Stevie, come on. Let's go."

I nod my head in response and follow her.

Zander's POV

I couldn't believe that Stevie was writing songs for Molly and the Perfs. That explained why their songs were so much better now. I watch Stevie as she follows Molly with her head down and tears falling down her face... wait tears? Why is she crying? I think there is more to the story than what meets the eye.

Stevie's POV

I didn't think that Molly would stoop so low. I was stupid to follow her little game, but I couldn't risk the others finding out my secret. Molly finally stopped in front of the Perf bathroom and turned to me, " Stevie, now that your friends are mad at you, and probably going to kick you out of Loser Five, I want you to be my second-in-command Perf."

" Why? You have Grace for that," I said in a _duh_ voice.

" Yes, but I want someone new."

"That's why you have… your third-in-command perf," I said in a duh voice, again.

"I don't have one, but I want you to be my second, so that together we could be the best band at school," Molly said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me in the Perf bathroom.

"Look, Molly, I know that you are talented, so why do you need me?" I asked as I looked around at the Perf bathroom. I still couldn't believe what they did to the bathroom. It's like a wonderland.

"Stevie, don't you feel like you don't get enough recognition in the band?" she asked me as she sat down in a blue chair and patted the one next to her. I sat down and said, " yeah, but-" I was interrupted as Molly asked me one more question.

"Don't _you_ want to be recognized as more than 'one of the guys'? Come on Stevie, think about it." She got up and left.

Molly had a point. When we have gigs, most people don't seem to notice me. It's always Zander and Kacey. Even Nelson and Kevin get some recognition, but I have never gotten any. I stood up and headed home, still contemplating what I was going to do.

* * *

 **Okay, this wasn't my best chapter, but it will have to do. Anyway, I am going to try to write a How to Rock season two. If you guys have any ideas on what it should be about please please please, PM me or tell me in the reviews. I am thinking of adding new characters, too, so if you have any ideas please tell me them. Oh and it will be released somewhere around February, so be on the lookout for that.  
**

 **P.S. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite this story for more.**

 **Have an awesome day! Remember you are beautiful!**

 **~Alexia**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Please guys review what you guys think should happen in season two. Please all ideas are good ideas.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **HTRObsessed: Right? I wanted them to be BFFs**

 **Alexa77: Thank you doll! It means a lot. This chapter May or may not have some Zevie in it. Just wait and see…**

 **Zevielover17: I am also so so so very excited for season two! I will always keep writing. Don't worry, I love to write!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or anything else used.**

* * *

I wake up the next morning and see Grace and Molly looking through my closet.

"Um… what are you doing?" I ask them as they came out of my huge walk in closet with all of my clothes in their hands.

"We are remodeling your closet," Grace exclaims happily as she dumps my clothes in a trash bag.

"Uhh why?" I ask confused as to why they would throw away all my clothes.

"Well you're becoming a Perf and you need to start dressing like it," Molly states.

"Can I at least keep my clothes but put them in storage?" I ask.

"Fine," Molly says.

"Thanks Molly!" I exclaim sounding like a Perf. I immediately covered my mouth with my hands.

Molly smiled, "It's time."

* * *

I walk into school on Monday morning. All eyes turned to me, as I walked with Molly and Grace down the halls of Brewster High School. I was wearing something that I would usually not wear. I had on a short mini dress with a light blue base and yellow designs. I had gray wedges with the wooden platform. My jewelry consisted of a gold necklace, bracelet, earring, and ring. My hair was straightened and extensions were added in a blonde color. Everyone was looking at me and talking about me. It felt good to be noticed, until I saw Gravity Five. They were sitting at their table while looking at me. They all had the same shocked expression except Zander. His was angry but confused. I locked eyes with him. Hazel meeting brown and I turned away instantly. I just couldn't see his face without doubting my decisions of becoming second-in-command Perf.

"Attention. Attention!" Molly yells as everyone's eyes looked at us.

"You have all noticed that we have a new Perf with us. Everyone give it up for Stevie Baskara"

"Hey everyone. As you all have noticed I am now a Perf and now the Perfs are guaranteed the trophy for battle of the bands on Friday. To show our enthusiasm, we decided to give you a preview of what is going to happen."

The familiar tune starts.

( _Stevie_ , **Molly,** Grace)

 **I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
**' **Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything**

 **Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy  
**  
 _So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm comin at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back  
_  
 **Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away**

 **It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it all to me  
All to me, give it all to me  
**  
 _So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm comin at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

(love trippin')  
 _There's no going back_

 _So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're fallin for _(you should know)  
 _Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm comin at you like a dark horse _(like a dark horse)  
 _Are you ready for, ready for_ (ready for)  
 _A_ _perfect storm, perfect storm_ (a perfect storm)  
 _Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_ (mine)  
 **There's no going back**

The whole courtyard burst into applause. I felt like I was noticed. Like I was loved, but there was something missing…something I couldn't explain.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Remember to review your thoughts and opinions. Please give me ideas for my How to Rock Season Two!**

 **~Alexia**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY ZEVIE MONTH! Sorry I took so long to update.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Alexa77: I'm so glad you love it! You made my day! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

* * *

 _The whole courtyard burst into applause. I felt like I was noticed. Like I was loved, but there was something missing..something I couldn't explain._

I turn to Molly and say, "can I talk to you in the Perf Bathroom?" She just nods her head and starts to walk there. When we enter she says, "you were so good. Wasn't that fun?"

"Yeah, but I can't do this anymore. I'm just not-" I start but was interrupted by Molly.

"I don't think you want me to tell everyone about what happens in your home life. Like something involving a serious illegal problem, right?" I stare at her as she just smirked. I shake my head in disbelief, stand up, and walk out of the bathroom. I start to walk with my head down towards my locker, when I run into someone. I fall back with tears coming out of my eyes. I just stay there, on the ground, where I belong. I don't even know who I bumped into, until I felt someone sit next to me and lift my face up. Zander looks at me and asks,"being a Perf isn't worth it, is it?"

I just sat there and cried like an idiot. Zander just sat there and held me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"W-why d-do y-y-you c-care?" I asked back. He stays silent and replies,"because you're not okay." It was such a simple answer.

He picks me up bridal style and carries me to his truck. He puts me in the passenger seat and then goes to his side. He gets in and drives to his house. When we arrive I'm really drowsy, but I have stopped crying. He picks me up bridal style and takes me inside. He walks upstairs to his room and lays me down on his bed. He gets some of his joggers and an oversized t-shirt. He took off my clothes and put on the joggers and t-shirt. I'm just staring out into space, but I'm still aware of my surroundings. He sits next to me and says, "Stevie, are you okay?"

I look at him and say, "no."

He just nods and holds me as I cry even more, but I'm not crying because of what Molly said.

I'm crying because I miss my friends.

Because I hate Molly.

Because I miss Zander.

Because if anyone finds out my secret, I'm dead.

Gone.

Nothing.

I'm a nothing.

Molly's POV

I saw Zander carry Stevie to his car bridal style. I warned her that if she tried anything funny, I would tell everyone her secret. I grab my phone and text everyone in the school.

I warned her, but she didn't listen.

Zander's POV

I watch Stevie sleep. She would jump at any movement and would mumble things in her sleep. I'm sitting in my chair next to my desk, just watching her sleep. My phone beeps and I pick it up. It's a message from an unknown number. I read it and look at Stevie with a shock written all over my face.

* * *

 **I know it's not a lot, but I think it was ok. I just came back from Fall Break. I would have updated over break, but I wasn't at home and I didn't have computer access. Happy Zevie Month. Even if you usually don't write stories, please write some.**

 **~Alexia**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back, darlings! This story is coming to an end maybe in two-three chapters. I will update my other stories and start on new ones. I'm trying to make a few one-shots for Zevie Month. Anyway on with the story… I would appreciate if you guys could leave prompts for me in the reviews or PM them to me. Thanks!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Zevielover17: If I could I would keep this story going until the day I die, but all stories must come to an end, but the story isn't done yet.**

 **Alexa77: Her reaction isn't that great...but her secret kinda is...a little….**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

* * *

 _Molly's POV_

 _I saw Zander carry Stevie to his car bridal style. I warned her that if she tried anything funny, I would tell everyone her secret. I grab my phone and text everyone in the school._

 _I warned her, but she didn't listen._

 _Zander's POV_

 _I watch Stevie sleep. She would jump at any movement and would mumble things in her sleep. I'm sitting in my chair next to my desk, just watching her sleep. My phone beeps and I pick it up. It's a message from an unknown number. I read it and look at Stevie with a shock written all over my face._

* * *

I reread the text over and over again.

 _Stevie Baskara is abused by her father and raped by her brother._

I go over to her and say, "Stevie. Wake up."

She starts to wake up and I realize that she looks so cute when she is waking up. When she opens her eyes, she looks scared, but relaxes when she realizes that it's just me.

"Stevie, I have to show you something," I say as she sits up and rubs her eyes. I grab my phone and show her the text. Her eyes widen and she starts to breath rapidly.

"Stevie, are you okay?" I ask her. She just stops panicking and looks into my eyes.

"No, I'm not okay. I will never be okay. I.. uh I have to go," she says and stands up to leave.

"No, Stevie, wait!" I exclaim. She turns around and says, "what Zander."

"Is this the reason why you joined the Perfs? Because Molly threatened to tell everyone?" I ask her. She nods her head and says, "I'm scared, Z. If the police finds out, I'm probably going to die. My brother and dad said that if anyone found out that they would personally murder me. I so so scared," she says. Wow, she got blackmailed by Molly and her own family.

"Stevie, everything is going to be okay. I promise you that I'll protect you," I promised her. She looks up and says, "Zander, I'm sorry that I was acting like a total bitch. Can you forgive me?"

I smile down and say, "Stevie I will always forgive you. You're my best friend, my twin, my princess, and I would do anything to keep you safe."

She looks up at me and says, "that's really sweet, Zander." Then Something I thought would never happen, happens. She leans in and kisses me. It's soft and sweet and gentle.

* * *

 **Is that enough Zevie? I hope so, because I am so tired. Anyway, remember to review and leave ideas for How to Rock: Season two!**

 **~Alexia**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back, darlings! It was a while, but it's because I have been planning for season two of How to Rock. Anyway, please remember to review ideas for this story or for future stories.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Alexa77: I am not finished, yet. Just like two more chapters and I'll have to update all my other ones, so yeah.**

 **Zevielover17: Thank you! I do not believe that I'm a good writer, but that is such a sweet compliment!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

* * *

Zander's POV

I break away from the kiss and look into her eyes. Her beautiful, hazel orbs. Just as I'm about to lean in, there is pounding at the door. We hear voices and the sound of wood being broken. I look at Stevie, her body tense and her hands gripping my arms.

"Stevie, look at me," I begin trying to get her attention, " I want you to look at me and listen to what I'm about to say. I want you to get in the closet, while I go downstairs. Ok?"

"No, Zander. It's my dad and brother. They are coming for me. I don't want you to get hurt," she says getting up and going downstairs. I panic and grab my phone. I dial 911 and say what's going on.

"Yes, her dad and brother are trying to kill her."

"Ok, I'll send some back up."

I rush downstairs as I hear a loud scream and then everything fall dead silent. I reach the bottom and see Stevie unconscious and her dad and brother laughing. A pool of blood was slowing forming, when I hear someone say, "put your hands behind above your head."

The two men turn around to see the cops surrounding them. Then they turn to me and say, "you piece of -

One of the policemen fire at them and they fall silent as they are handcuffed. An ambulance arrives to take Stevie's limp body to the hospital. She lost a lot of blood and I know that if a certain amount of blood is lost, then there is no way that person can be saved.

We arrive at the hospital and Stevie is taken to a room to do emergency surgery, while I wait in the waiting room. I call my mom and explain to her why her house is a disaster and then I text Gravity Five, so they can come see Stevie. I hope she's okay. I love her way to much for her to just leave me. She's my best friend, and even if I just found out that I like her more than just a friend, I plan to make her mine… if she survives…

* * *

 **I know it's not much, but I wanted to update something. It's 9:30 pm here in southern California and i'm so tired, even if it's break. I'm going to try to update all of my stories before the new year, but be patient with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and peas review, so that you can get more stories. I love you all and goodnight!**

 **~Alexia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Happy New Years! Hope you all had a wonderful time! Anyway, this is the last chapter of Blackmail. I'm sad, but new stories will be on their way soon!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Alexa77: Thanks, doll!**

 **Zevielover17: Thanks for thinking that! I also like how brave Stevie can be, too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

* * *

It's been about a week and Stevie hasn't woken up yet. I've been really scared that she won't make it. She's my best friend and I can't let her go.

I've been sitting in the same chair for a week, just looking at Stevie's features. I don't know why I didn't realize that my best friend was so beautiful. She was like an angel. A beautiful perfect angel-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of groaning. I lifted my head up and my eyes met with the familiar hazel ones. I jumped and ran towards Stevie. I hugged her and she hugged back.

When we let go she said, "thanks for everything that you've done to me. I really appreciate it."

I smiled and said, "if it meant keeping you safe, I would do it again."

She smiled and slowly she leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back almost immediately and she sighed happily.

The doctor came in and did some tests on Stevie. About an hour later, we could leave.

* * *

"Settle down, everyone. Settle down," the judge said to the court room full of people, "we are all here for the case of Stevie Baskara." A few people nodded, while everyone else looked at the judge to continue.

"Miss. Baskara, please stand," the judge ordered and Stevie stood up slowly, "Mr. Shay, please present the case." Mr. Shay, a tall man with crazy socks, stood up and cleared his voice before saying, "my client, Stevie Baskara, has been the target of domestic abuse and rape. The suspects are fifty three year old, Mark Baskara, and twenty year old, Kyle Baskara."

"Thank you, Mr. Shay," the judge replies to his statement before continuing again, "You and Miss. Baskara may sit down. Now Mark Baskara and Kyle Baskara, please stand. Mrs. Castañeda, please state the case."

Mrs. Castañeda stood up and said, "Mr Baskara and his son, have been falsely accused of domestic abuse and rape."

"Ok, thank you Mrs. Castañeda. Can Zander Robbins please come to the stand?" the judge said reading from a paper. Zander stood up and walked to the stand.

"Stevie Baskara is my best friend ever since I moves here, a year ago. I always knew that something was up with Stevie, I just never asked. Recently she was blackmailed at school to join a clique of popular girls for silence. One of the girls told everyone her secret and that's how I know," Zander finished. The judge wrote something down and said, "Thank you Mr. Robbins, you may take your seat." Zander stood up and the judge said, "can Tiffany Rio please come up to the stand."

"Hello, I'm Tiffany Rio," she introduced as she took a seat, "I work with Mark Baskara and I've known him for seventeen years. He would never hurt a fly, even less his own daughter." She finished and the judge said, "Thank you, can Alice Rogers please take a seat at the stand. Alice got up and sat down saying, "Kyle is my best friend and I know that he would never hurt a fly...or so I thought." Everyone gasped and Alice continued, "yesterday Kyle came to my house and he pinned me against the wall. He… um… he raped me. Kyle did rape his sister and Mr. Baskara has touched me in inappropriate placed also. They both hurt Stevie and i'm not going to stop until their both thrown in jail."

The judge nodded and said, "Mark Baskara and Kyle Baskara are guilty. They will be given a life sentence in Orange Springs Prison."

Stevie turned to Zander and jumped in his arms. She buried her head in his neck and her arms also wrapped around his neck. Her legs went around his stomach and Zander held her with such happiness.

"Stevie, I love you so so much," Zander said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too," Stevie said and she leaned in slowly into Zander. She stopped about halfway and Zander felt her tense up. Zander closed the gap and Stevie was surprised, but she kissed back anyway.

* * *

 **So, that's the end of Blackmail. Now I need ideas of what should happen in my other stories.**

 **I'm going to miss writing this story, but everything comes to an end, right?**

 **Love you guys,**

 **~Alexia**


End file.
